Just Like Heaven
by ghostworld
Summary: Two complete strangers meet each other... Was it coincidence? Chance? Or Destiny? Chap. 2 Finally up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey Guys, this is another idea that has been floating around in my head for the last couple of weeks. This is completely AU. It is based on the movie "Just Like Heaven" (2005) with Reese Whiterspoon and Mark Ruffalo. There will be plenty of changes… All grammatical errors are mine, no beta, sorry. I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue:**

_The sun was setting coloring the sky with shades of reds and yellows, waves were rhythmically crashing against the pier creating soft music, as a friendly pit-bull galloped across the wet sand looking for the green ball._

_There sitting right in the middle of this beauty sat a young woman in her mid-twenties meditating. Her golden locks flowed back as a gentle breeze caressed the rose of her cheeks. Her eyes closed instantly as she breathed in that wonderful beach smell. _

_Behind her was a beautiful Victorian white house with blue window shutters and a red door adorned with an intricate frame. _

_Making it all seem magical._

_This was the only place in the world that made her feel like she was… home. _

"V-veronica. Veronica." A taller well toned younger man shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. She had apparently dozed off in middle of her research.

"Huh." She rubbed her eyes as she stifled a yawn, "How long was I out?"

He looked down at his watch, "About ten minutes." He placed a tall coffee mug in front of her on her desk.

"Thanks Wallace." She typed a couple of things on her computer before taking a sip.

"What are friends for, right?" He looks at his watch again, "I'll wait for you in the conference room."

"Okay, I'll be right there. I need to print this out before we start." She entered a few more things and then printed it out. She walked out of her office into the main hall, "Excuse me, Agent Tanner?!"

"What are you still doing here?" She looked down at her disbelievingly, "How long have you been here?"

"Twenty-three." She stated sheepishly.

"Twenty-three?" She shook her head in disapproval and looks at her sternly, "Time to go, Veronica."

"That's not gonna make me a field agent." She countered.

She quirks an eyebrow at her, "Did you get me the information I asked for on the Adams case?"

She hands her a manila folder with all the information, "No, no. You asked for the Ellis case." She smiled brightly at her.

Veronica had been training for the past year and half to become a field agent. The bureau had set up a number of assessments to test their skills and knowledge. She had graduated at the top of her class and was doing very well for herself. She was the first trainee in the history of the program to get her own office before becoming a field agent. She was even helping out with a few of the cases.

"Well done, thanks." She replied already looking through the files she had just handed her. "By the way, I had some of the other trainees run some of your errands while you slept."

Veronica protested, "I wasn't sleeping, I was just…"

"You're welcome." She stated before he walked in the opposite direction.

That was one of the downsides of being a trainee… she was tired running useless errands. She missed all the things she used to do in high school and in college. She missed helping out her dad with cases. It was much more hands than this. Not only that, but she also got to work with her sister, who was a computer wiz.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a red haired elder lady called out, "The meeting is in five."

Veronica walked down the hall into the conference room with a legal pad and pen and walked right in. She looked for her best friend and partner in crime, Wallace.

Wallace Fennel was a guy she'd known since she was in junior high. He was very good at reading people. He once told her she was a marshmallow. He also wanted to be an agent, but his specialty was profiling.

"Matt? Has anybody seen Matt?" The director inquired as he entered the room.

At that exact moment, a scrawny curly haired man ran into the room carrying a stack of papers and video with him.

"Mr. Thompson, nice of you to finally join us." He stated sarcastically.

"Sorry, Mr. Masterson, the copy machine was jammed." He answered sincerely.

Masterson hated being late. What he hated even more than that was starting a debriefing late.

Thompson began passing out the stack of papers to everyone in the room.

The meeting took two whole hours.

Veronica's mind was spiraling into motion. Her eyebrows were wrinkled, she was deep in thought, 'The Russian mob apparently have some sort of connection with the Irish; although, they hate each other. That's interesting. There has to be something… A strong link between them? Maybe they have dirt on each other? Why are they working together?'

"Anything I can do to make you more comfortable? Help you release some tension…" Insinuated a tall handsome man standing right behind her with a cat like grin on his face.

"I'll pass, Brandon. I have more satisfying things to do than waste my time here with you." She countered.

"I have all you need to be more than satisfied." He stated over confidently. "You'd even want to marry me."

"Wow. Well, then how could I refuse?" She pulled out her cell phone. "Let me call my sister and see if I could borrow her dress. You sit tight." She couldn't stand this guy. He had also been at the academy with her. He had placed second on everything.

Wallace walked out of the conference room, "Doin' ok?" He knew how much she hated that guy. He always made sexual innuendos, which bothered him a lot.

Although, Veronica was perfectly capable of taking care of herself he liked to help. Specially, after Keith asked him to keep on eye on his daughter.

"Keep an eye on my fiancé." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "And help him look for his pills I believe he missed his dose today."

Wallace turns to look at him, "You wanna step over-" He ordered.

"I got it." He replied. "It won't happen again." And with that he walked away.

She smiled brightly at her friend, "Thank you papa bear."

"You are welcome, superfly." He put his arm around her shoulders. "How about I get us some coffee and I'll help you finish up your paperwork, so we can leave." He suggested.

She nodded her head, "I'll have a Venti, triple-shot, sugar-free, vanilla, nonfat cappuccino."

* * *

Veronica went to the ladies room to wash her face really quickly.

There were a couple of girls already in there fixing their make-up.

Melinda was talking to Fran Tanner, "Going full Kabuki tonight, Fran?"

Fran was putting concealer under her eyes, "The dark circles were starting to scare people."

"And she has a hot date tonight." Piped in another girl getting out of one of the stalls.

Veronica was already washing her face.

"Stop! I'm going out with my ex and his mother."

They all turned to look at her.

"He still hasn't told her we're divorced." She put some lip gloss on. "I won't be responsible for killing an eighty nine year old woman."

Melinda finished washing her hands, "I'll trade nights with you." She threw her paper towel away, "I've gotta go home and sew six caterpillar costumes with Velcro legs for Katie's dance class."

Natasha who had made the outburst earlier stated, "I don't know how you guys do it. Nick is totally pushing me for kids. I don't have time to shave my legs."

"Stop shaving. He'll leave you alone." Melinda offered.

"Really?" She responded.

Veronica was done washing her face; she decided to put her hair in a ponytail, and to put some chap-stick just listening to them talk.

Natasha turns to look at her, "Veronica, you're so lucky that all you have to worry about is work."

Veronica was about to retort when someone called her, "Ms. Mars are you in there?"

She looked over at the door, "Yeah, I'll be right out."

* * *

"Hello?" Veronica answered her phone.

"Are you coming?" Questioned the person on the other line.

"Yes, I'm coming." She replied.

The other person smiled brightly, her sister was coming over, "Good because this guy is great."

"You met him? Is he there?" She asked a bit unprepared.

She looked down, "I haven't actually met him in person." She stated sheepishly.

"Mac, you're not setting me up with a stranger, are you?" Veronica screeched.

"He's a friend of an old friend. He's really nice." Mac tried to defend her actions.

"What does that mean, fat with a good sense of humor?" Veronica shook her head, "Not again, Mackenzie?"

Mac pouted, "It wasn't easy to get this guy to come." She sounded disappointed, "He doesn't do this kind of thing either." She began talking to someone else in the room with her. "Weevil, do you have to do that here? There are three other rooms in the house. Help me out here."

"Weevil, still staying there?" Veronica smirked.

"Yeah, just until he goes back to L.A. He talked to Carmen yesterday she sends her love by the way. She's three months pregnant."

"What is he doing?" Veronica sounded a bit amused.

"He's making a mess in the living room." She looked over her shoulder, "I'm in the seventh circle of hell, you better show up."

"I'll be there. I'm just a little busy." She started backing down.

"Don't you dare Veronica! You don't know the meaning of the word. I'm doing you this huge favor here. Beggars can't be choosers. Besides, I've spent the last three hours slaying in kitchen for this dinner."

"I am completely capable of meeting men on my own." She protested.

Mac insisted, "I know. I'd just like you to meet one who's not bleeding."

"I've already had a marriage proposal today." She defended. "I'll see you at seven?"

"It is seven."

Veronica looked at her watch, "Thirty. What are you making?"

"Lasagna. Dad's recipe. Please no carbohydrate comments."

"Please. I'm going on a day and a half of cafeteria salad. Anything'll do."

"Okay, I gotta go. I need to finish getting things ready."

"Love ya'"

"Love you too." And with that they hung up the phones.

* * *

Brandon was walking past Veronica's office on his cell phone, "Only if I don't get it?"

"So, what are you gonna do?" The person on the other line inquired.

"The only other option is The Big Apple." Responded Brandon.

"Are you considering it?" He questioned trying to find out his motives.

"New York City?" He smirked, "Running stupid errands and crappy co-workers versus great sushi and desperate women." He hung up the phone when he saw Masterson walking towards him.

"Shoot!" Veronica stood up from her chair, "I'll be back, Wallace, I completely forgot to make some copies."

Veronica ran into Brandon who was still standing outside her door getting ready to kiss some serious ass.

"Miss Mars, how long have you been here?" Agent Masterson asked looking over at her while holding a manila folder in his hand.

She looked down at her feet, "Twelve hours." He looks at her disbelievingly. "Maybe a few more."

"All right, Brandon. Get started on this case immediately." He handed him the folder.

"Right away." He took the folder and left.

Veronica's face fell, "Veronica."

"Yes, sir." She was a bit disappointed to see he had given that jackass a new case.

"I was going to wait till tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know that I've made my decision." He gives her a slight smile. "I want you to stay and become our new field agent."

Her eyes lit up instantly, "Really? Thank you so much!" She engulfed him in a tight appreciation hug.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Hey. Hey."

"Thank you Mr. Masterson."

"You've earned it. Unlike some others, you spend more time being concerned with what's best for the case than kissing my ass. A risky move, but I like it."

"Sir I can't take you enough for this opportunity. There's so much I want to do here. I can't wait to get started."

"Veronica?"

"Yes?"

He gives her a stern look, "The only thing I need you to do right now is go home."

She began protesting, "But, sir, I… I have…"

"Go." He stood his ground, "You've been here for twenty three hours." He gives her a slight smile. "I know all."

* * *

Veronica put all her paperwork in her briefcase and walked to the parking lot.

On her way to her car she saw Brandon getting into his car which just happened to be right next to her Saturn. "Brandon." There was a very uncomfortable and awkward silence.

"Congratulations." He feigned happiness for her promotion.

"Thank you." She looked for her keys in her messenger bag, "I didn't know Masterson was gonna…"

He cut her off before she gave him some sort of an explanation, "I have an offer in New York. Life's good,"

"That's great." She unlocks her car. "That's great."

"It's fine." He gets in his car and drives off.

* * *

"Hey, Mac, it's me." Veronica stated excitedly.

"Hey." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm on my way right now." She waited at a red light.

"Don't worry. Your date's late too."

Trying to change her sister's mood, "Listen. I have good news. I got promoted; I'm a field agent now. I'm staying here in Los Angeles."

Mac's mood changes drastically, "Oh, that's great!" She knew her sister had been working very hard for that and deserved it greatly, "Well, get over here. We're breakin' out the champagne."

"I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

Veronica's light turned green and she began to drive off once more to her sister's house.

When out of nowhere another vehicle crashed into her on the driver's side… and everything went black.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? If I should continue? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will).**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I will be posting the other stories this week. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 1:**

A mid-size brunette sporting a brown pant suit walked into the room smiling brightly, "This place is heaven." She looked over her shoulder at a much taller well built good-looking younger man. "It's been photographed for magazines."

It was a very spacious room. It had a meditation corner, something that looked a lot like a sand box with a rake, and a water fountain built into the wall. Pillows were situated around the room with candles near by. It was a very pale place to be in, kinda depressing.

He looks around the room very unimpressed, "Yeah. I told you I was gonna need something furnished."

She turned to look at him, "Well, it is furnished."

He looks at her like she's crazy, "Where's the couch?" And walks out of the apartment.

They go across town to another apartment complex.

"Do you believe all of this space?" She looked around the very modern looking living room. This place was bright and colorful and things shaped very uniquely.

He answered very sarcastically, "Yeah, it's great for all those raves I'll be throwing."

"I'm… sensing a 'no.'" She seemed a bit frustrated, but still had that smile plastered on her face.

Instead of answering her question he just walked out of the building without another word.

They visited three other places in that area, but to no avail.

The last place they went to was overly packed with junk. No room to move around. Things piled and stacked on top of each other.

They had been apartment hunting for the past three weeks. Everything was either a bit too much or not enough, every place was lacking something, something was missing and he wasn't sure what it was; it just didn't feel right…

The next day they decided to drive to the next town.

'Welcome to Neptune' a sign read.

He took in a deep breath trying very hard to keep himself calm, 'I haven't been here since…' He shook his head trying to forget about that plaguing memory.

They ended up in the 090909 zip code, where all the houses were huge, gated, and probably very empty; lacking life or family closeness.

He didn't see anything he liked there either; so, they continued their search.

Right in the middle of the town, where the two zip codes met, the 090909 and the 020202 became one. There was a semi-mansion that Monica insisted on showing him.

They walked inside, "Wow, huh?" She was trying really hard to get this done with, "I know. This place isn't usually available, but the couple's spending all of their time in Palm Springs now."

It was very extravagant and dull. Not a very good combination. Not what he was looking for at all.

They walked out of the house very agitated and tired.

"Logan, I'm just not quite sure what you're looking for. Maybe if we could communicate a little more."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you could let me know a bit more about what's going on with you, with your job, your family situation." She was desperately trying to get through to him.

He didn't want to have that conversation and he certainly didn't want to have it with her, she was his real-estate lady and that was it, she didn't know him at all, "I don't want to talk about that." He stated through gritted teeth.

"Here's an idea: stop looking for a couple of months. Start again. You've gotta know where you wanna live."

He looked at everything but her. He wasn't ready to talk about anything; all he really wanted was to move out of that place that brought him so many memories…

Just then in the middle of Monica's rant and Logan's complete disregard to whatever it was she was saying a nice and gentle breeze hit his face. Bringing with it a bright pink piece of paper. He quickly reached for it and read what was on it.

"I just… I'm… I'm not… getting what it is you…" She noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. He was actually looking at something behind her. "Hey, well…no. Logan?" He was now looking for something across the street.

He handed her the piece of paper and began walking away from her.

"Logan, are you kidding?" She looked at the paper that had the address of a house that was being rented with a phone number and a brief description of the place. "Wait, Logan. Look, come on. A place like this, it is long gone by now."

He continued to walk away from her. Completely ignoring her for about two blocks from where they first were.

"No, listen, there are vultures and just one carcass." She called out from behind trying hard to catch up.

That's when he came to a halt, right in front of him was a small yellow two story house with a white picket fence and rose bushes ornamented the front of it. He opened the fence and walked right in, he liked the feel of it. Logan turned to look at Monica who was trying to catch her breath and smiled. His first genuine smile in the last month.

"All right, fine. I'll call them."

LEVMLE

The next day, Monica was able to get the keys to the house.

She was currently on the phone while Logan looked around the house, "He did? Ok." She paused. "Well, right. As soon as I know. Thank you so much for your help." She hung up her phone.

The house was decorated in different pastels that complemented each other very well. The feel of the house felt just right like he was… home once more.

"Well, it's obvious why this hasn't rented." She spoke more to herself, but he heard her because he gave her a questioning look. "There's no one-year lease. It's a month-to-month sublet."

"Why?" He was curious about that.

She motioned her hands carelessly, "Some family matter."

He was about to comment on it, but she stopped him, "They were pretty close-mouthed about it."

He nodded his head in understanding even though something about her comment plagued him. He just pushed it aside for the time being.

He walked upstairs to look at the master bedroom. The room was painted in a light green color, the furniture was oak, and the walls were decorated with beautiful black and white pictures. The nightstand had a beautiful vase that contained white phaleonopsis.

He opened the two doors that lead out to the balcony and walked out onto the platform. The view had a mesmerizing view of the beach.

'Wow, what a view.' He thought to himself.

"Logan." Monica called out. She had been looking for him. "Wow." She said standing right next to him, "This is… sensational. Oh, my God. And it's got a private access?" She pointed down. "They didn't do much with it, but, I mean. You really could do something with this. Isn't this gorgeous?"

He walked back inside and went to the living room, inspecting the room once more.

'Why me? He just left me talking all by myself. Does he even like it? I'm starting to give up…' She thought, she was very agitated with this client.

Monica went back downstairs only to find Logan sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. getting really comfortable. "Well, there are a few places in San Diego we haven't hit yet." She offered.

"I like the couch." He stated simply.

"The couch?" She asked disbelievingly. "Good couch?"

He turned to look at her, "Good couch." He gave her a slight smile. "How about pets?"

She shot him a questioning look, "Pets?"

"I am not going anywhere without Back-up."

"I'll call to check."

VMLEVM

Logan had finally moved out of his high scale condo in L.A. They almost didn't approve of him moving in though because he had a dog, but after some negotiating they settled on an agreement. The dog could come along as long he paid a little extra for rent and made sure he didn't tear up any furniture; otherwise, he would have to replace it.

He spent most of his days sitting on the couch in front of the t.v. drinking beer or anything that contained alcohol. He hadn't shaved his beard or mustache. There were cartons of Chinese food and pizza boxes sprawled around the living room.

He was currently watching a home made video.

'_Logan. Logan, come here_.' A beautiful short haired brunette with highlights motioned for the three year old boy to follow her into the ocean. Along the little boy ran a tiny pit-bull.

He stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to get another beer from the fridge.

As he walked back to his place on the couch someone appeared as if of nowhere.

"Aaahhh!!!" Both screamed in unison.

Logan spilled some of his beer on the nice wood floors.

He looked around the room quickly, "What? What the fuc-"

"There's nothing worth stealing here." The petite blonde stuttered out, "There's no money. No drugs."

He looked at her disbelievingly, "I'm not stealing anything…"

"Ok." She was a bit frightened. "I'm sure there's a homeless shelter nearby. I will give you money for a cab and a good meal, but please, don't blow it on more beer, ok?"

He was a bit insulted, "I am not homeless. I live here."

She looked at him like he had grown a second head, "Ok. You can't live here, because I live here." She motioned to their surrounding, "This is my house."

"Since when?" He inquired taken back.

"Since I rented it." She stood her ground.

"You rented it?"

"Yeah."

"You know what? I don't need this." He threw his hands in the air clearly frustrated spilling some more of his beer.

"What?" She raised her voice.

"Rent scam, right?"

"What are you talking about?" She didn't understand what he was getting at.

"There's probably five people who paid deposits and got the keys and moved in all their things?"

"What?" She shook her head. "This is my stuff. All of this." She pointed in the direction of the couch, "That's my couch, that's my coffee table."

He was about to protest, but she continued with her rant. She looks over at the table, "Is that a ring? Have you heard of a coaster? Or trash can, for that matter?" She couldn't believe her eyes. This place was a complete mess. "I don't care who you are, you're gonna mop that up. I'm getting the bucket." She begins walking towards the kitchen. "It's like a pig moved into my house."

He was extremely offended by her comment, "What?!"

"You heard me. It's a pigsty in here." She made her way towards the kitchen.

"You… You moved in when?" He followed her.

She disappeared in a blink of an eye before she could answer any more questions.

"Hello?" She was nowhere to be found.

The next morning, he drank a few more beers, and hopped in the shower.

When he was done, he turned off the water, and opened up the shower curtain to get his towel from the counter.

"I told you to get out." Stated the petite blonde sitting on top of the toilet.

"Jesus!" He screamed grasping for the nearest dry towel to cover himself up.

LEVMLE

A tall blonde with crystal blue eyes spoke, "Ok. So, what's this all about?"

Logan had many things running through his head, "What? Nothin'."

"Nothin'." The tall blonde took a sip from his double shot caramel macchiato. "So, you called me for nothin'?" He inquired a bit frustrated with his best friend.

Logan stared intently at his fingers, "I've been seeing someone."

"Seeing someone?" The blonde smirked, "That's what I'm talking about. Finally." He patted his back excitedly.

Logan looked up at his friend, "You think it's a good thing?"

"Absolutely. Yeah. The last time I tried to hook you up, you bailed out." He took another sip of his coffee.

His friend still looked puzzled.

"This is good, and the fact you initiated it yourself, that's important. Ok?" He tried reassuring him. "Now, who is she? Do I know her?" He was happy to hear that there was finally someone to pull his oldest friend from the walking stupor he'd fallen into the last couple of months.

"I mean I'm seeing someone that's not there." He wasn't sure how else to phrase it or explain it for that matter.

He looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "She's emotionally unavailable?" He waited for him to respond, but when Logan just looked down sheepishly, he continued, "You mean like a hallucination?"

"Twice, in my apartment." He stated simply. Hoping his friend wouldn't think that he had completely lost his mind.

"A woman? Attractive?" He wanted details.

"Not really there, Richard." He threw out.

"Right. Right. Ok. Sorry." He takes a bit out of his scone. "So, when you saw this woman, were you drunk?"

He looks down at his lap, "I might have been a little buzz."

"Logan, don't lie to me, it doesn't help."

"Ok, fine. I was wasted." He tried to defend himself. "But still, I shouldn't be seeing some pixie blonde control freak running loose around my house."

Richard wrote a couple of things down on his notepad.

"Why are you writing this down?" Logan became a bit defensive, "This isn't a session. That's insulting, ok? I'm your friend Richard."

"I'm not charging you, but if this thing rolls into an hour we're gonna have to work out some kind of deal."

Logan shot him a death glare.

"I'm kidding." He stated playfully, but quickly turned serious. "So, hold on a second. You were drunk and saw a this petite blonde, controlling-"

"I need to stop drinkin'." He rubbed his face.

"No." Richard stated defiantly.

"No?" Logan countered.

"Yeah, drink, party. Just do it with other people."

Logan looked up at him dumbfounded.

Richard rolled his eyes, but continued his logic, "God, gave us alcohol as a social lubricant to make men brave, and make women loose-"

"What is that? Some Stanford shrink thing?" Logan cut him out.

"No. Look around you, ok?" He used his hands for emphasis, "See this? This is the world. Join it." He took another bite out of his scone. "Stop swimming around in your mind because that is a dangerous neighborhood. You should not go into alone."

Logan tried giving him a small smile, but failed miserably.

"Come on Logan." He patted his back one more time. "It's been six months, man. No more hiding out."

Logan still wasn't fully convinced, but nodded his head in agreement anyways, "Absolutely not."

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will).**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 2:**

Logan kept tossing and turning desperately trying to get comfortable on the king size bed to get a good night sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't working out too well.

When out of nowhere the petite blonde appeared once again, "Are you insane? What are you still doing here?" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for a response. Her foot was tapping on the floor impatiently.

Logan rubbed his eyes, "Oh God, what is it with you? How do you keep showing up like that?"

Not satisfied with his answer, she countered, "I didn't want to, but you leave me no choice. I will call the police."

"I'm sleeping. This is just a dream. A really bad dream." Logan tried to convince himself otherwise. He covered his face with the pillow. "It's one of those dreams… I know I'm dreaming." His eyes were closed shut.

"How do you keep getting in here?" She looked over at him expectantly with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"It's you who's in here." He countered from his position on the bed finally uncovering his face when he realized she wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh my." She shook her head. "This is more serious than I thought."

Logan grabbed the pillow once more, covered his face, and screamed into it, "Go away! You don't exist."

The petite blonde approached the bed cautiously, "I'm gonna ask you a serious of questions and I want you to answer honestly."

He uncovered part of his face and looked up at her.

"Has your recent alcohol consumption increased?" She searched his face for answers.

"Yeah, so?"

She took a couple of steps closer, "Are you hearing voices or seeing things that aren't quite real to you?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah." He stated sitting up more.

She took a few more steps, "Have you recently sought consult from a mental health care professional?"

"What? How did you know that? Stay away from me." Logan wasn't sure how she was able to read him so well and he didn't want to find out.

She sat on the bed next to him, "Do you feel paranoid, like people are out to get you?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He asked instead of answering her previous question.

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen to me." She searched his eyes trying to capture his full attention. She almost reached out to touch his hand, but decided against it. She didn't know him at all after all. "You have fantasized, quite convincingly, that you've rented this house that, in fact, belongs to someone else."

She took a deep breath trying to give him some time to get it through his head. "Pick up the pillow."

She waited for him to do so, but he didn't.

She insisted, "Pick it up. It's ok. There's a small red stain on the back left bottom corner where I once spilled cherry cough syrup."

He flips the pillow around to see if what she says is true.

There on the beige colored pillow on the left bottom corner sits a red almost circular stain. .

"See, that's it right there."

He looks up at her with a surprised expression. 'How did she know that?'

"How else would I know that? Or the fact that these sheets that you are now soiling were a gift from my sister. I still have the card and gift receipt, it's in that drawer. Open it up and check." She takes a deep breath. "I think you need to come to terms with the fact that you may be mentally ill."

He turned to look at her, anger visible in his eyes, "Really?" He bites out.

"Yes. This is my house. These are my sheets." She gets up from the bed pointing to different things around the room. "That's my nightstand. That's my picture… Where's my picture?"

He is caught completely off guard because he doesn't know what she is talking about, "What picture?"

"There was a picture right there on that nightstand." She seems a bit upset.

"That was empty when I moved in." He responded honestly.

"It was just there." Her favorite picture was missing. 'Who does this guy think he is?'

Back-up had been sleeping out in the living room, but when he heard the commotion in his master's bedroom he rushed in there barking. Ready to attack whoever was bothering his master.

"Is that a dog in my house?! You know what? I've had enough. I am calling the police."

Back-up is right at her heel barking at her. She marches over to the other side of the room to get the phone.

"No, no, no, no." He doesn't register what's going on right that minute. "Back-up, down boy." Logan ordered.

Back-up whimpered and jumped up onto the bed to lay down by Logan's feet.

"It's too late." When she reaches for the phone her hand goes right through it, "What'd you do to my phone? Why can't I…?" She was clearly frustrated. "You stay right there." She ordered. "I'm gonna use the one in the kitchen."

And with that she disappeared once more.

LEVMLE

"Hey, Monica, Logan Echolls here." He listened to her response, "The people who sublet this house to me, do you have their number?

"Is there something wrong?" Worry etched her voice for a nano second.

"No, no. I was just wondering about the previous tenant, that's all."

She sighed a sigh of relief, "Well, the woman that I dealt with, she didn't want to talk about it. It was some kind of tragedy in the family. I didn't press for details 'cause I don't need any more drama."

She dismissed the whole thing. She could care less what was happening to the family as long as she kept her clients happy and received her check.

"You think this girl died?" He asked her in a very soft voice.

She chuckled, "Well, you better hope so. That's the only way they're gonna get off this month-to-month thing and give you a real lease."

"That's not exactly the reason I was…"

She cut him off with another chuckle, "Come on, Logan, grow up. Look at it this way; it has a great view, a fireplace, and a beach for a backyard. People would kill their grandmothers for a lot less in this city."

VMLEVM

After having that intense conversation with Monica the heartless ice queen he needed to get out and think things through.

He grabbed his keys, tied the leash around Back-ups collar, and phone, and walked out of the house.

As he walked down the boardwalk he noticed a small shop that sold a variety of books; anything from UFO's to witchery.

He tied Back-ups leash around a meter coin post and went inside.

The guy behind the counter inquired, "Can I help you with anything?"

Logan looked up at him, "No." He put his hands in his pockets and turned back to look at the books on the shelves. "I mean, do you believe in this stuff?"

The spaced out guy behind the counter approaches him, "Well, you don't until you do."

Logan pulled out a book from the shelf and read the back summary.

"That's a little dated. I recommend the Rosemary Preston. It's totally seminal." He hands him a book.

"'Scuse me. Where's your UFO section?" Asked a short stubby man behind the pair.

"It's back and to the left." He turns back to Logan, "Ufology. It's not even a real science." He shakes his head. "So, what kind of encounter have you had?"

Logan turns around and faces him, "Encounter?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Ectoplasm?" He rolls his eyes. 'Newbie.' He ponders to himself. "I have a killer séance book if you're into communication."

"Communicating is not her problem." Logan replies sarcastically, thinking back to those brief encounters with the pixie blonde, in which she had plenty to say.

"Righteous." He smirks, "I have exactly what you need." The clerk begins to pull out a couple of different books from the shelf and hands them to Logan. "The name is Corny, by the way."

'This might actually work out after all.' He thinks. "Logan."

LEVMLE

Logan was sitting down on the living room floor lighting up a few candles. All the books he'd bought from the store covered the coffee table completely.

He was setting the last light candle down on the floor when some hot wax spilled on his hand. "Crap!"

He opened up one of the books and began the chant listed on it, "Spirit, awake. Spirit, partake. Spirit, without fear. Spirit, appear. Are… are you here?" He called out to the room to the room with no avail.

"Come on, I think you're here. This isn't working." He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a hot cup of coffee. 'Ok, you leave me no choice.' He thought.

"I've got a hot, moist cup of coffee in my hand. There is no coaster on this table. I'm going to set it down on this lovely mahogany…"

"Don't you dare!" She warned once again reappearing out of nowhere.

"We… We need to talk." He stuttered out.

"About what?" She crossed her hands in front of her chest defensively.

He bit his bottom lip, there was no easy way to start this, "Has it crossed your mind that there might be something a little off about the way you've been spending your days?"

She looks him up and down, "Actually, yes. It's weird having a squatter in your living room."

"I am not…" He began to defend himself. He took a deep breath, "Ok, let's start over."

He fixes his shirt and runs a hand through his hair, "Hi, I'm Logan Echolls. And you are…"

"I am…" She tries to remember her name. She looks around the room trying to see something that will give her a sign of some kind. There on the coffee table sat a coffee mug with the word 'Veronica' written across it. "I'm Veronica. My name is Veronica."

"You didn't know that." He follows her eye sight. "You… you had to read that."

She was extremely insulted, "I think I know my own name."

"Ok. When was the last time you remember actually talking to someone other than me?" He countered.

She bites her lip and tries to concentrate, "The other day. The other day as a matter of fact." She looks at him stubbornly.

He tried to come up with another question as quickly as possible, "And… And when you're not here, what do you do with the rest of your day?" He challenged.

She sends him the death glare, "Certainly a lot more than you do, and that's for sure."

"Let's not stray from the point, Ronnie." He mocks her.

"Don't call me Ronnie. I'm not in kindergarten. My name is Veronica." She shots back.

"You think." He steps closer to her. "Let me ask you, has anything dramatic happened to you recently?"

This was the first time she had seen him this assertive. "Like what?" She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I don't know, like dying maybe?" He knew he was pushing her buttons, but all he wanted was to get to the bottom of this.

"How dare you say that to me?!" She was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe he was actually asking her that.

He takes a step closer to her, "Ok, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He takes two more steps closer while she takes two steps back.

"Get your hands off of me, you pervert!" He was invading her personal something she didn't really appreciate.

He held his hands up, "Calm down. I'm not… I'm not here to hurt you. I'm trying to help you face the fact that…" He continued to step forward and she continued to step back.

"I'm not dead!" She continued to argue back.

"Look around you. There should be a bright light."

"There is no light." She was very frustrated with him.

"Walk into the light, Veronica!"

"There is no light! I am not dead!" She threw her hands in the air. "I think I would know if I was dead!"

She tried slapping him, but her hand just went through his flesh.

"What's happening to me?" She was taken back.

"You're dead!" He continued his argument.

"Stop saying that!" She tried hitting him once more and failed miserably.

"Missed." He made fun of her.

To say she was infuriated was an understatement; she made a fist with her right hand and began to move it around in his head."

"Ok. Ok, that's enough. That's enough." He tried moving his head back. "You're giving me a headache! Get off of me!"

He took her by surprise when he took a step closer to her, "Ok. All right, all right."

He looked down at her form; her body was currently divided in half by the dining room table, "It's not my fault you're the way you are." He motioned to her body.

She couldn't believe what she saw, "I just want you out of my house." She was exasperated.

"You get out!" He yelled back at her, "Rest in peace."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly, "I am not leaving."

TBC…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… It was filler. **

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
